


青涩的果实

by RABBITL



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABBITL/pseuds/RABBITL
Summary: 女攻男受，第一人称
Kudos: 1





	青涩的果实

**Author's Note:**

> 女攻男受，第一人称

我15岁那年，这个男人住进了我们家，从此后我便成了孤儿。  
这个男人只比我大四岁，和父亲的年龄相比较，他还是太小了，他天真地像一碗清水，刚进家门就殷勤地向我讨好。刚刚经历丧母之痛的我完全不会理会他的示好，摔上房门留他站在原地一脸尴尬。  
男人名叫徐一宁，还是一个大学生，不知道怎么勾引得我爸爸上了他的床甚至把他接回家。父亲很喜欢这个男人，在家里总是“小宁”“小宁”的叫着，在我的记忆里他从未喊过妈妈小名，只是在需要她的时候喊她的名字，语气客套得像是住在一起的陌生人。看着满脸笑容的父亲我的怒火在心中燃烧，快要蔓延到这个漂亮男人身上将他烧为灰烬。  
自从第一次示好失败后，徐一宁再没来找过我，兴许是怕了，见到我总是一副小心翼翼的模样，好像我能生吞活剥了他一般。晚上睡不着就打开房门在家里乱逛，看到厨房有微弱灯光，我好奇地走了过去，以为是阿姨收拾完忘了关灯，没想到撞见了正在偷吃的徐一宁。他同样惊讶于我的到来，鼓着腮帮子一脸惊恐地看着我。我绕过他给自己倒了杯水，在身后又响起了咀嚼声，我也不知道为什么一杯水站在那里喝了那么久，直到徐一宁捅了捅我的手臂才回过神来。我回头看见他拿着一块巧克力，笑吟吟地看着我说道。  
“不要告诉你爸爸好不好？”  
“为什么？”  
“他怕我胃疼，不让我吃零食~求你了~好妹妹~”  
徐一宁说这句话时语气里带着他可能都没意识到的甜蜜，眼神带着些乞求，双手捧着巧克力送到我面前。可能是父女之间终究连着血缘，我竟被他这一番撒娇打动收下了巧克力。  
这巧克力好像在我们俩之间的屏障上撬开一丝裂缝，我破天荒地下楼和他们俩一起吃早餐，我倒是要看看这男狐狸精平时是怎么对我爸的。看到我的出现，父亲没有做太多的反应，反倒是徐一宁，开心得像是他叛逆的女儿今天终于向父母妥协了一般，主动去厨房端来了我的早餐。  
我不动声色地咬着煎蛋，看着对面坐着的两个男人，父亲始终没有抬头看我一眼，好像家里压根没有我这号人物，徐一宁热情过后也没有进一步的行动，重新将注意力转向父亲那里。他很熟练地切下一块香肠递到父亲嘴边，父亲咬下香肠后习以为常地亲了徐一宁一下，他似乎有些害羞，小声说了句小诺还在这呢，眼神又偷偷飘到我这里来想确认我刚刚看没看到，我急忙收回眼神，怕他发现我一直在观察他们俩，虚心地喝了口牛奶，背上书包离开了。  
父亲从小就不喜欢我，连带着不喜欢我的母亲，原因是我的身体和别的女孩子不一样，我有着男性的生殖器官，却在青春期开始发育乳房。我的衣柜里都是长长的裙子和宽松的裤子，以掩饰我身体上的缺陷，我从不在朋友家过夜，也不和他们一起出去玩，生怕同学发现我的秘密，身边的人都不愿意和这样孤僻的人做朋友，渐渐地我变成独身一人。  
父亲应该不会告诉徐一宁他有一个怪物女儿，天真的男人第一天曾说过想和我做朋友。有趣，我都可以想象到他见到我的身子后眼神会有多么厌恶。  
夜里照旧失眠，我鬼使神差地走出房门，内心似乎想要遇见谁，漫无目的地乱走。厨房没有人，我的腿不受控制般走向他和父亲的卧室，透过门缝看到卧室里泄露出的一抹春光——徐一宁正骑在父亲身上晃动着屁股，声音带着哭腔向他求饶，说自己错了再也不偷吃零食了，父亲的大手拍在他的屁股上，屁股肉像波浪一样颤抖着。徐一宁在上位久了就喊着累，父亲拽着他的脚踝将人翻了个面，掰开他的大腿进他的身体里抽插着。我咬着手指在门外看完了全程，父亲最后逗他说叫的这么大声，一会儿小诺该醒了，徐一宁本就因情事而粉红的身子变得更红了，埋在被子里不肯出来。怕二人听到我的脚步声，我脱下拖鞋蹑手蹑脚地回到了自己的卧室。  
躺在床上回想徐一宁的叫声，身下的东西竟有了抬头之势，我瞪着眼睛望着天花板进行了青春期后的第一次手淫。  
被父亲发现偷吃零食后，徐一宁的零食柜就被父亲一扫而空全部丢到垃圾桶去了，徐一宁怎么撒娇都没用。我看着这样焦急于他人身体状况的父亲很是新奇，母亲在世时他就不关心她，甚至在母亲去世那天也没见到他情绪有一丝的波动。  
真是个妖精。  
徐一宁老实没几天还是忍不住吃零食，趁着父亲不在家偷偷买了几包薯片回家，他一次只吃半袋，剩下的求我帮他藏起来。当时我正在盯着相册里偷拍的徐一宁发呆，没想到本人过来敲门，锁上手机我站起来去开门，看到他捧着三代薯片站在我的房门前。  
“小诺，”自从那晚以后他便这样喊我了，“哥哥求你一件事呗！帮我收留他们几天吧，阿林他一定不会来女儿的房间乱翻的，求你了~”  
我又一次失去原则，答应了他的无理要求。以后他便经常捧着零食来找我，时间长了竟然坐在我的卧室里吃完了零食才走。每次吃晚餐都强迫自己吃下去，时间长了我竟然也开始管着他吃零食。  
“你还是听我爸的吧，这样你的胃会受不了的。”我这次下定决心拒绝徐一宁的撒娇。  
“就吃一点点。”徐一宁搓着手请求我收留他的零食。  
好吧，我又心软了，看着他躺在我的床上吃着薯片我在心里叹了口气。看到他吃了几口，我躲过了他手里的薯片，“已经是一点点了，你自己答应我的。”  
徐一宁憋着嘴想要发脾气却想到这话确实是自己说的，又把脾气咽了回去。  
“下次不许再买了，不然我就去父亲那里告发你。”  
说完立刻关上门，不去听不去看自然就不会心软。  
徐一宁马上就要期末考试，忙着复习也就不在家住了，父亲不愿和我相处，常常借口出门应酬留阿姨照看我，晚上也不回来。徐一宁一周后突然提早回来了，最后一科考试在后天下午，他想着没什么事就提前回来了。我冷着脸告诉他父亲出去应酬了一时半会儿回不来，他的表情明显有些失落，和我道了声晚安就回卧室去了。我看到他这副表情莫名的烦躁，躺在床上却睡不着，习惯性地打开手机翻了翻相册里徐一宁的照片。  
徐一宁似乎是给父亲打电话了，半夜十一点门铃响起，阿姨开门后父亲站在门口醉醺醺地喊着宝宝，我打开了门准备看热闹。徐一宁光着脚从卧室飞奔出来，顺势跳到了父亲怀里，阿姨接过公文包就离开了。二人动情地接着吻，全然不顾我这个孩子的存在，我拿起手机默默打开录像。  
两个人亲着亲着就跌在沙发上，父亲的手伸进徐一宁的睡裤里去揉搓他的屁股，徐一宁想要推开让他先去洗澡，奈何力量悬殊，最终还是被父亲压制在身下喘息着。他们在沙发做了一次，接着就父亲就把他抱到了浴室，我按下暂停键，保存下了录像。  
在其他同学还在和同龄人纠缠不清的时候，我爱上了我父亲的情人，我依靠想象他柔软的身体和动情的喘息度过漫漫长夜。这种隐秘的快乐一直持续到十八岁，我独自离开家乡去外地求学，再也没有见过他。  
再见面是在父亲的葬礼上，上课时接到徐一宁的电话，他语气平静地告诉我父亲在一场车祸中丧生，请求我回家参加他的葬礼。我深知父亲不会给我留一分钱，想见徐一宁的心却催着我回家，回家继承父亲的“财产”。  
就算到最后一刻我也不愿原谅父亲，他对母亲的冷漠和无视最终导致了母亲的早亡，如果让他知道我身为长女却是最后一个到场，他一定会勃然大怒骂我不孝子。我踩着高跟鞋推开大门，看到一张张熟悉的脸庞，他们眼神或带不满或带同情更多的是嘲讽。从父亲把徐一宁带入家门后，这种眼神我见过很多次，他们不能接受徐一宁这个年轻男人替代母亲的角色，就像他们此次前来的目的——遗产到底会给谁？  
等到我坐下，葬礼才正式开始，上面的司仪说什么我没听不清，倒是徐一宁的抽泣我听的一清二楚，我抬手抚上他的后背试图安抚他的情绪，他抬头望向我，往日明亮清澈的大眼睛布满了红血丝，想必父亲出事后都是他在忙前忙后。本想抬手为他擦去眼泪，司仪却点到了我的名字，身为长女的我要站在前方接受他人对父亲的哀悼，我拉着徐一宁一齐站起来，不顾众人的惊讶，让他站在了我的身旁。这些年我的个子像竹子一样不断向上窜，再加上高跟鞋，徐一宁需要仰着头才能直视我的眼睛。我没去看他，盯着下面那群妄图看到长女和“继母”大战的人说道。  
“他是我父亲的爱人，请问谁有意见？”  
没人回答我，前来悼念的队伍默默地向前走着，非亲属在这一环节之后就可自行离开，亲属家人则要继续等待，因为父亲的律师将要在此宣读遗产继承人。  
不出我所料，父亲的财产将由徐一宁继承，我依旧没有生气，平静地接受了这份遗嘱，徐一宁有些慌张，上前询问律师可不可以放弃继承权，律师点点头表示当然可以，那么父亲的财产将由我这个独生女继承。  
“不必如此，父亲爱你相信你，才愿意将他的毕生心血留给你，接受吧。”我将签字笔递给他，“签字吧。”  
想看好戏的人现在必定是一脸失望，他们都知道徐一宁和我是毫无关系的两个人，如果财产在他的手里我将身无分文。我不在乎父亲的钱，徐一宁活生生的人站在我面前，我又何必在乎那些钱？  
回到家里，徐一宁依旧是想要补偿我什么，我拽着他的手腕将他拉到我面前，我对他说，我这次回来并不是想要得到那些钱，你才是他最大的财产你懂吗？  
小白兔颤抖着问我什么意思，我一手拽着他一手去解他的扣子，“我要你成为我的人。”  
徐一宁惊慌失措地躲闪着我的手，他大喊着我是阿林的女儿，他怎么都不会和我在一起的。我实在是没了耐心，将他摔到了沙发上，解开裙子用身下的家伙顶着他的屁股。  
“我爸爸能做到的我也能！”  
徐一宁捂着嘴巴不敢发出声音，他被我撞得像是快要散架的玩具积木，只有我的手紧紧地拽住他的手臂才能让他保持完整。我在他和父亲的卧室里狠狠地侵犯着他，让这房间的每个角落重新沾染上我的味道。  
看着徐一宁在我的身下流着眼泪，我想起在那个普通的下午，徐一宁照旧偷跑到我的房间吃零食，他眨着眼问我在学校有没有喜欢的小男生，我和他说没有。他不死心地凑过来咯吱我，我只好举手投降，对他说确实是有喜欢的人，但是不能说，毕竟现在还是学习重要。徐一宁嘟囔着没有意思，又神秘地凑过来说要告诉我一个秘密。他在高中的时候和一个小混混谈过恋爱，我嘲笑他这算什么秘密，他说还没说完，后来这个小混混劈腿把他绿了。然后呢，我问道。然后我就抢了他的女朋友把他绿回来了！我是不是很厉害！徐一宁你这个人真的幼稚死了！我嫌弃地翻了个白眼，继续无聊地刷着微博。徐一宁接下来就纠缠着我要我也说一个秘密，我没办法说也不能说，最后把他踹出了我的房门。  
今天我把我的秘密全部告诉了他，却也失去了他。我沉默地穿好衣服，不敢再看他一眼，狼狈地逃出家门，最后飞往了另一个城市。  
再见到徐一宁时，他的身边多了一个高大温柔的男人，我对着他的背影说了句对不起，从此以后再也没有见过他。


End file.
